Fallen Angels
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: BV pairing. Freeza declared a war at Vegetasei, but prince Vegeta is not going to let that happen. Across time, Vegeta meets an Earthling girl, who changes his life and she shows him things he has never seen before. Such as love...


**B/V pairing. Freeza declared a war at Vegetasei, but prince Vegeta is not going to let that happen. Across time, Vegeta meets an Earthling girl, who changes his life and she shows him things he has never seen before. Such as love...**

**Author: **Lady Bulma

**Date:** February, 14th of 2004

**Pairing: **Bulma/ Vegeta

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters.

**Fallen Angels - Prologue**

**All these centuries, there lived two races. There was a race ones called the humans and there were the fearful Saiyans. The humans were mostly kind of heart, of course there were exceptions, but most of them never sought a fight. Compared to the Saiyans, the Saiyans were ruthless, cruel and knew no fear. The two races lived apart in seperate planets. The humans lived on a planet called the 'Earth'. The Saiyans lived on a planet futher from the Earth. They lived on Vegetasei. **

**The Earth was beautiful. There grew vegetables, fruit, many trees and flowers. The Earth had not only green, but also humans who worked a long time to recieve payments. They payed for their rent for the house, they also had to pay for their food and many more. Children went to school for education, the parents worked. That was how the human race lived on Earth.**

**Vegetasei had nothing, but many rocky mountains and large hills. There grew no vegetable. There was no green on the planet, although there streamed a river called Vegeta. Like the planet, the river was also named after the great king of Vegetasei. The king and queen lived in great castle. The queen gave birth to a son, but she passed away right after her son was born into the world. But, before she died, she used her final breathe and wispered the boy's name: "Vegeta... I'd like... to... to call him... Vegeta....." After she spilled her last breathe, she smiled faintly and her hand slipped away from the king's. The king smiled back at her closed eyes and said with a tear slipping from his face: "Vegeta... I shall take good care of our son. May you rest in peace...." **

"Bulma! You shouldn't walk so far! Bulma!" The 17 years old girl hopped from left to right. She jumped up and down, full of excitement. The girl had beautiful, long, blue hair. Her blue hair matched perfectly with her blue, glistening eyes. She wore a red top and blue training trousers.

"Come on, Goku! You're even slower than a turtle, no offence Turtle...." The giant turtle just smiled and said: "Non taken.... Goku, you might want to eat something first...." Goku, the teenage boy, age 18, turned around and ran to Master Roshi's house with an immense speed. The boy had black hair and beautiful dark eyes. He was dressed in a orange training suit.

"Oh, dear Kami! NOW he's fast?!" Bulma just followed the turtle inside and they all saw that there was already food prepared. Bulma raised her eyebrow and stared at Master Roshi, then he saw a little woman standing next to the old Master Roshi. The little woman had the same height as Master Roshi and somewhat the same age. She was Master Roshi's sister, called Aria.

"THAT'S why the food is one: prepared, two: smelling terrifically good!" Bulma rushed to the table, right next to her friend Goku. Goku did not wait. In stead, he already began to eat. It was like he had not eaten for years, while he ate 2 and a half hours ago.

~*~

"Prince Vegeta! Please, you should not go there..." The 18 years old prince did not listen and grinned. The maid, a 17 years old girl named Ru Xin Tian, ran after the prince. The maid was a handsome, young, chinese girl. She wore a red chinese dress with a dragon on it and she had silked black hair.

"Tell me, maid! Are you really capibable of catching _me_?" The prince laughed and Xin Tian's mouth widened and knelt. 

"She can't.... but I can...." Before the prince could turn around, he got caught. When he saw the large hands and the golden ring on the middlefinger of the right hand.....

"Father, what are you doing here?" The king let go of his son and stared at him.

"Son, I thought you were in the training area." The prince crossed his arms proudly.

"I was, but I defeated all of the guards. All of them were no match to me. Can I not have a more challening apponent? In this castle, none of them are a match to me, except for you, father..." The king laughed and looked proud at his son.

"I believe that you can now prepare yourself for a battle. You now are capible of defending yourself and defending Vegetasei. You are ready to take my throne, if you now bond yourself with a Saiyan girl. I shall arrange the selection in two weeks. After the selection, you must choose a girl, who you want to bond with." The prince was listening to his father, but he could not believe what he was saying. He was the prince, he need no one to bond with. He was better alone. But the prince had no inttention to speak against his father. He knew that every prince had to bond with himself with a Saiyan girl to claim the king's throne. Prince Vegeta nodded and asked the king's permission to leave.

~*~

"Allright, Goku. You've eaten enough! It's time to go!" Goku quickly grabbed an apple and left. Bulma had grabbed her sword and they both left the house of Master Roshi. 

"Goku, we've got to hurry! The Dragonballs are waiting for us! Even if we are close at gathering them all, we still have to gather them all! We still have to gather two of them! Only two, Bulma!" The boy walked next to her and smiled. 

~*~

Goku, the boy, was like a brother to Bulma. They had known each other, since they were only children. The mother of Bulma found Goku in front of her door, when he was only a baby. She brought Goku up, like her own son. Goku knew martial arts and eventually taught Bulma. They sparred with each other, everytime they finished their work (Goku worked in the mines and Bulma was not allowed to work in the mines, but the two knew how to persuade the boss and Bulma got permission to work in the mines with Goku.) and everytime they finished supper. Their martial arts level was beyond an advanced martial arts student and as far as their mother told them, they were the most strongest and the most powerful humans on Earth. Later, they had developed a new strength. They learned how to sense ki. They could read the powerlevels of every living being on Earth. Even though Goku was stronger than Bulma, Goku threated her like an equal. They enjoyed the times, when they had the chance to spar with each other. They also loved to acompany their mother (Bulma's mother learned Goku to call her 'mother', but she did not tell Goku yet, where he really was from, who he exactly was, for she did not know it herself). When Bulma and Goku had free time, free from work, they went to the parks with their mother and picknicked. Every Sunday, they had free from work. It was their day off then. Goku and Bulma loved their mother. She was precious to them like treasure.

Bulma always said: "Not all treasure glitter like gold..."

Their father left their mother, when Goku was only 4 and when Bulma was only 3. They had no contact with their father, but they did not mind. The years passed away as the clock ticks second by second. Exactly one year ago, their mother suffered from an illness. She let the doctor come every day, but the gold was eventually gone. They had no more gold to pay the doctor, so the doctor stopped coming and their mother lied in bed coughing and coughing. Bulma and Goku worked overtime, in hope to recieve a bit more gold and they were luckily right. They worked overtime every week, in hope to be able to restore their mother's health. The doctor came again, but Bulma and Goku wished that he had not told them the truth, for he had said: "It is too late, my children. Your mother is getting more ill, day by day. I am afraid it is now too late to change her faith, for she is already weak. I am truly sorry to bring you the awful news..." Goku remembered, that Bulma was to upset and too furious to speak. She was not able to form the right sentences, so Goku thanked the doctor politely and showed him the door. That night, the two of them lied next to their mother in bed. Goku lied on the left side of his mother and Bulma on the right side. None of them spoke, for there was no more to say. Goku and Bulma wrapped their arms around their mother and prayed for a miracle. Suddenly, in the middle of the night, the fingers of their mother moved. Bulma was shocked and quickly woke up Goku. Goku stared at his mother and so did Bulma. They saw, that their mother tried to open her eyes and because she forced herself to open them, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at her two children. Her lips moved bit by bit. She did not form correct sentences, because she was too weak. 

"Goku... found you... front of my door... Not my... real son..." Goku did not understand and Bulma understood as less as Goku. Bulma kept saying to her mother, that she had to rest, but her mother did not listen.

"Goku... promise me... take care... of Bulma... No matter what...." Goku nodded and the tears slipped away from his cheeks and he held his mothers hand. Bulma did the same as Goku. Her tears streamed down and she also held her mother's hand tightly. Bulma could not believe what was happening.

"Mom, are you cold? Your hands, they are cold... Let me... Let me warm them for you. Mom... please don't talk anymore. You must save your strength..." Bulma cried, when she talked. She could not help herself. She, nor Goku, could put a stop to their streaming tears. When their mother slowly closed her eyes, she had said: "I am tired.... I must.... rest...." With those words, she fell asleep, but Goku could not sleep and kept staring at his mother, while Bulma cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Goku woke up, because of Bulma. He eventually fell asleep, but woken by Bulma's scream.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Mom! No, you can NOT leave me, you can NOT leave us! Mom, please! I beg you, wake up!" The cries of Bulma made Goku realise, that their mother had rested for her last and left them. Bulma shook her mother a couple of times. She yelled several times and she tried everything to wake up their mother, but she knew deep in her heart, that it was not possible, yet she tried. Goku's heart shredded in pieces, when he saw Bulma's failed efforts, to wake up their mother. Goku embraced his sister, but Bulma did not want his embrace. She wanted her mother...

"Bulma! Bulma! Listen!" But Bulma was too stubborn to listen. She was facing her back against his all the time and she struggled against him, although she knew, that he was stronger. She wanted her mother, that was all she knew...

"No! Goku! You don't understand! I can get mom to wake up! I can! I really... really can!" Bulma cried as she was struggling against Goku, "Goku, let go of me! I... I can wake up mom! I... mom... she... she is... she can hear us! Only, she can't answer us right now, because... because she is tired! She can hear us! She... she..." But Goku broke off her sentence...

"No! Listen Bulma! Don't do this to yourself! You and I both perfectly know, that... that mom passed away..." Bulma was still struggling, although she knew that Goku was right. She knew it perfectly well, but she did not want to believe it. That was all. She refused to believe it.

"Mom, she... she won't be with us anymore. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever.... Bulma, you'll have to let go.... You know, that you are not the only one... who... who lost a mother...." Bulma turned around slowly and Goku just wished she had not. She finally saw the hurt, the agony in her face. Her face were covered under her tears. Her eyes were squeezed and Goku could see the red lines in her eyes. When he saw Bulma, he felt like a knife was stabbing in his heart. The agony, which was showed on her face, was unable to hide. It was unable to avoid. Goku's tears were streaming down again. He could not help it, but he was also hurt. He tried his best to supresse his own agony. He also tried his best to supresse his fear, but he eventually failed. Goku bit on his lips and he reached out his arms for Bulma. Bulma jumped in her brother's strong arms and both sat on their mother's bed, crying and crying. Goku embraced his little sister tight and promised her something...

"I shall always watch over you. You are my little sister and I shall protect you and let no one harm you. You are _my _treasure..." Bulma forced herself to smile, but it was not possible. Bulma could only embrace her big brother tighter. She squeezed her eyes and promised something in herself...

'Never shall I love someone again. Except for Goku, I shall let no one in my life. I shall not be close with someone ever again... so I don't have to be afraid to get hurt...' 

~*~

"Bulma, are you coming? You look tired, are you?" Bulma smiled back and remembered her vow. She did not forget and she never would.

"I'm not tired, but thank you for your concers... So, where's our Dragonball?" Goku looked at the Dragonradar, something Bulma invented to locate the Dragonballs. Not only was Bulma a handsome young girl, she was also very clever.

"The next Dragonball is.... north. We have to move to Kyota village. I think it's hidden there." Bulma hopped next to Goku and looked at it over his shoulder and then walked in front of him.

"Watch out, Kyota village, cause here we come!" 

~*~

"This is absolutely insane. Father must be not feeling well! Why did he had to speak? Why did he begin with bonding myself with a Saiyan girl?!" The prince was furious, for he did not believe in bonding or mating. He only wanted to become a great king. A king, who must be seen as a legend. A king, who must be seen as seen as fearless. The prince charged a large ki ball and he was ready to fire it at the large Yami tree, that stood right in front of him. The meaning of 'Yami' meant 'Darkness'.

~*~

The king, the father of Vegeta, planted the tree 23 years ago. He planted it and took care of it, when the king was 21. At first, the tree was called 'Hikari'. The meaning of 'Hikari' was 'Light'. Five years later, the king changed the name. He changed it, for his mate, the queen, passed away that year. The queen meant everything to the king. The queen passed away after giving birth to the prince. The king was devastated, but he did everything for the queen, so he promised her to take good care of the prince. Of _their_ son. The heir king Vegeta. King Vegeta trained his son, to become a great king. Worshipped by everyone. The king took the prince for intensive trainings to the place where the tree stood everyday. The prince never knew, that the tree was called 'Hikari' at first. The king never told his son, but one day, the king suddenly began to talk about the queen.

"She was beautiful. She was wanted by every Saiyan, but she chose me. 23 years ago, I planted this tree for your mother. I named it 'Hikari', for she filled my life with light. Four years later, she was carrying you, my heir. 9 months later, she gave birth to you and she passed away right after that. I felt no more light. It was gone. It disappeared along with her. She took away my light again. When I stood next beside the tree, I got angry. Why should it's name still be 'Hikari', if the hikari itself was gone in me? Since then, the tree was named 'Yami', for darkness filled my life since then.

~*~

Right when prince Vegeta was ready to fire the ki blast, the maid ran towards the prince and stood right before him.

"What is it, maid? Why do you interrupt my training?" Xin Tian stared at the prince and tried to catch her breath.

"King... Vegeta.... wishes to.... speak with you, my prince...." The prince mumbled something Xin Tian did not hear. 

"Alright. I shall speak with my father..." The prince his ki blast vanished and he lowered his arm.

~*~

"Father, you wished to speak to me?" The prince looked behind him and he saw many soldiers and many of them were highly, advanced, trained Saiyans. The prince did not know, why there were so many of them. Why they were all standing outside the throne room.

"Vegeta, my son... Freeza announced a battle. The monster, who we thought he was dead, is waiting for us. Waiting for the war until the end. A war of life and death." The prince did not know what to think. He was confused. He did not believe what he was hearing. A war of life and death between the Saiyans and the monsters. Vegetasei hadn't had a war for centuries and suddenly, Freeza, the monster who king Vegeta thought he had killed 18 years ago, declared a war.

"Vegeta, my son... I want you to leave the kingdom. I want you to go to the south of Vegetasei. Freeza would probable not find you there. Leave now!" Vegeta hesitated. He doubted if all the things his father said were true. But the prince had no more time to think, for he had been given an order from the king.

"Vegeta, I say you leave the kingdom! That is an order! Dare you disobey your father, the king?!" The prince was still confused. If it were all true, should he not stay and go into war as well? Battle with Freeza, along his father's side?

"Father, I can not leave you! I can fight! I shall fight with you until death!"

"You fool! This is not a training! This is a war! If you and I both fall in this war, then Freeza shall take my throne. But if you seek somewhere to hide right now, you shall train to become the legendary Super Saiyan I told you when you were small. If you do not listen and go into war with me, Freeza may kill you, for you are not strong enough yet. Leave now, son. Leave and train to obtain our Saiyan dream. Becoming a Super Saiyan." As much as the prince wanted to stay and wanted to discuss with his father, he did not get the chance, for the king called the guards to escort the prince outside the kingdom. The prince shouted for his father. 

"FATHER!!!! NO!!! FATHER!!!!!" But the king closed his eyes and a tear slowly slide down. Softly the king wispered: "I'm sorry, Vegeta. Someday you shall understand it all. Someday, you shall be the king of Vegetasei and you shall kill Freeza. For that I am sure.... I love you, my son...." With that last wisper, he king shouted out: "Let us defend our kingdom! Let us kill Freeza and his monsters!" All the Saiyan soldiers agreed with the king and the tenthousends of Saiyan soldiers marched towards the battlefield. The king knew better, they had no chance of defeating Freeza. Last time, the king knew, that he was fortunate, that he turned into Oozaru, for there was a fully bright moon. This was different. This was a war. Not something between Freeza and the king. This time, Freeza had brought many of his men, of his monsters. This time, the moon would not show, until 17/18 whole hours. The king did not know, whether his Saiyan men would last that long or not. Yet, the king was proud. He was proud, that he still had a heir who could claim the throne of the king himself. He was proud, that Vegeta would be able to find himself a mate and bond with her and defeat Freeza and become the next legacy. The next king of Vegetasei.

~*~

"Goku! Look, the Dragonball is close! It must be behind that hill!" Goku nodded happily and ran towards the large hill. 

"BULMA!!!! Look!!!! The sixth Dragonball!!!! One to go!!!" Goku laughed and Bulma started yelling: "Still one to go!!!!" When the two teenagers were through of yelling and screaming, Bulma put the Dragonball in her bag and she grabbed the Dragonradar to locate the next and the final Dragonball to grant their wishes. Goku stood next to her and he was eagered to find out where the last Dragonball was. 

"This can't be much of a challenge now. I mean, we do have six of the Dragonballs already. How hard is it to get the last one?" Bulma's smile disappeared.

"It isn't.... if you know where Vegetasei is...." 

******

And so Bulma and Goku's journey begins to find the last and final Dragonball..... at Vegetasei!!!! What will they come across their journey? Hmmmz... Vegeta perhaps??? ^_^


End file.
